


Seven Sparrows Make A Crow

by jstbjoyful



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Doomsday, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, I don't know where this is going yet, M/M, Manipulating Time, Robots, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, Telekinesis, The Umbrella Academy Spoilers, Time Manipulation, and a bunch of original characters, another bunch of effed up hargreeves, ben is now number two, but also what it should not be, controlling clones, controlling thoughts, how do you write fight scenes, jumping between dimensions, lila is number three, manipulate gravity, mirroring other abilities, new powers, powers, projecting clones, reading minds, summoning monsters and creatures, the sparrow academy - Freeform, the umbrella academy alternate universe, what season three could be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstbjoyful/pseuds/jstbjoyful
Summary: On the twelfth hour of the first day of October, 1989, forty-three children were brought to life by women who had never shown any sign of pregnancy when the day first began. Reginald Hargreeves, a billionaire scientist who has based his entire career on eccentric inventions and experiments adopted seven of these children, for the only reason that they had special abilities. And that was the beginning of the Sparrow Academy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Seven Sparrows Make A Crow

On the twelfth hour of the first day of October, 1989, forty-three children were brought to life by women who had never shown any sign of pregnancy when the day first began. Reginald Hargreeves, a billionaire scientist who has based his entire career on eccentric inventions and experiments adopted seven of these children, for the only reason that they had special abilities. And that was the beginning of the Sparrow Academy.


End file.
